


Only for a moment and #KOALACOMEBACK (Fanart)

by tputovani



Category: Tennis RPF
Genre: Chibi, Digital Art, Fan Comics, Fanart, Gen, Portraits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 14:44:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23104189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tputovani/pseuds/tputovani
Summary: 1) [Cartoon] Domi waved to the camera only for a moment at the press conference after the Indian Wells 2019 final.2) [Portrait] He took a photo with a koala at Australian Open 2020.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Only for a moment and #KOALACOMEBACK (Fanart)

**Author's Note:**

> 1) From <https://www.pscp.tv/w/1OyJAyVYRqoJb>.  
So adorable and priceless!!
> 
> 2) From <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lIEPueFJsUE>.  
"AUSTRALIA KOALACOMEBACK" is his autograph on the TV camera.
> 
> The picture is embeded from [my deviantArt page](https://www.deviantart.com/32929wt).

Thank you for watching.


End file.
